


Ain't Nothing I Would Rather Do

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AC/DC References, Apparently this is wholesome nsfw, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lab Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Ned ships starker, Peter is adorable, Tony Stark has good music taste, Underage coz peter is in school?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Peter's learnt to love the old-school rock bands that Tony constantly plays in the lab; they were surprisingly better than he'd actually expected.Or maybe he just liked then because of who they reminded him of?





	Ain't Nothing I Would Rather Do

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic idea from an anon on Tumblr! Hope it's okay.
> 
> I wrote this on the train home from college, after 4 hours sleep and a 3 hour class, so if it's terrible I apologise :/
> 
> Enjoy reading, lovelies <3

The world passed by Peter in an unfocused blur as he rested his head against the cool window of the school bus. Zoning out the excitable chatter around him, forgetting about stresses of Spider-Man and school work and just life in general, he allowed the music from his earphones to fill his thoughts.

The volume was loud enough that he couldn’t even really hear what Ned was saying, despite his friend being sat in the seat to his left. He wasn’t meaning to be rude, he was just tired and conversation wasn’t his main priority at the moment.

Instead, he focused on the words of the song, the heavy bass and rhythmic drum beats.

This wasn’t his usual choice of song, at least it wasn’t until recently. AC/DC: the 1970’s Australian rock band. Peter normally preferred pop rock or modern songs – as does the majority of his generation, naturally. However, he'd been introduced to this old-school style of rock and it was better than Peter ever imagined.

Or maybe he only liked it because of who introduced him to it?

Barely over a week ago, Peter had walked in on Tony dancing (quite seductively, Peter adds as an afterthought, with the way he rotated his hips, eyes closed and head tilted back just enough for Peter to see the curve of his adam's apple). Tony hadn’t heard the new arrival, at first, too lost in the music. To no surprise, Peter found this scene playing out before him a tad more attractive than would’ve been acceptable if they were under the public eye.

Luckily for Peter, nobody else was in this early on a Tuesday morning.

Which lead to Peter quietly stepping closer to Tony until he was stood almost nose to nose with the older man. Tony didn’t even notice Peter until he felt the warm press of lips against his stubble covered jaw, and an instant moan slipped from his mouth, biting down on his lower lip to stop anything else falling from his lips.

“What are you doing, kid?”

With a sudden burst of confidence, Peter smirked, nosing into the heat of Tony's neck. “I can’t help it, sir. Seeing you, here, like this-" Peter gestured to Tony's toned body under his tight fitted top and jeans, “it should be a sin.”

Tony's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a low groan, bucking his hips closer to Peter's in a desperate attempt to gain some friction between the two. Peter didn’t deny him what he wanted, latching his lips onto Tony's and swallowing the moan that followed.

Almost thirty minutes later, Peter lay his head on Tony's bare, sweat dripping chest, feeling his breath as he listened to the music still playing in the background. “What is this band?”

Tony let out a chuckle, running a hand through his hair before settling it back down onto Peter's hip, running his thumb in a circle. “God, sometimes I forget how young you are.” he said, “They’re an old rock band called AC/DC. I pretty much grew up listening to them.”

Peter hummed with a smile, nuzzling his face closer to Tony's chest. He left a feather light kiss over the warm skin there, watching happily as Tony's eyes fluttered shut.

It was to no surprise that the moment Peter returned home that night, he brought up all of AC/DC's best hits and transferred them onto his phone, under a folder labelled ‘Lover Boy’. If Tony ever saw it, he'd scoff, but Peter thought the name suited him.

And so, as Peter sat on the school bus, surrounded by oblivious classmates, he listened to the songs on repeat. There was something about them that just reminded Peter of Tony.

Not in a, ‘oh yeah, Tony likes this band’ sort of way; it was a lot stronger than that. Whenever Peter heard the beginning of one of the songs, his mind was instantly transported to his boyfriend – his musky, warm spice scent that took over Peter's hypersensitive senses; his low and steady breath; his heart-warming, charming smile; his rough voice that sent shivers down Peter's spine. Peter would lose himself in the thought of Tony, imagining the older man's long, calloused fingers trailing over every inch of his pale white skin, heat following the touch and leaving goosebumps in it's pla-

“-ven listening to me?” Ned's voice disrupted Peter's daydream as his friend ripped one of his earbuds from his ear. 

“Uh, what?” Peter asked, awkwardly realising that Ned had been having a full conversation with him.

“Jesus, Peter. What are you even listening to?” 

Peter wanted to hide his phone, take the earbud back from Ned and stash them away so that the other boy wouldn’t ever know the answer to his question. However, unsure what to actually do without seeming suspicious, Peter was too slow.

Ned placed one of Peter’s earbuds into his ear, face going blank as he tried to listen to the song blaring through the small device. Peter chewed his lip, waiting for Ned's reaction.

Ned, without speaking yet, reached over to turn on Peter's phone. He read the title of the song (‘You Shook Me All Night Long’), raised an eyebrow and sat back into his seat with the earbud still in.

“Since when did you listen to AC/DC?” 

Peter’s breath hitched, mind racing to think of an understandable reason that he'd be listening to the rock band that didn’t bring Tony into it. Cheeks flushing, he shrugged, “I dunno...I guess it's just a good band?”

Ned shook his head, not believing it for a second. He looked deep in thought for a moment before a loud gasp left his lips and he sent Peter an excited look. “Oh my God! Mr Stark listens to them, doesn’t he?” he prodded, voice much louder than Peter was comfortable with.

Sending a quick glance to the people around him, shushing Ned in the process, he relaxed as he saw that nobody appeared to have heard him. 

“It is! Oh my God, I’m right, aren’t I?” Ned teased with a playful shove at Peter's expense.

“Just,” Peter was lost for words. The defeated sigh that left his mouth was answer enough. “Shh, okay? It’s not that big of a deal!”

He went to turn away and face the window again as Ned scoffed in clear amusement. “Not that big of a deal? Peter, it’s like the biggest deal ever! I can’t believe you're...y’know, with him!”

The heat on Peter's face didn’t lessen and he pressed his mouth into his hand to hide his proud smile. He guessed most people would probably be jealous of him. In all honesty, Peter hadn’t even considered that fact until now.

Deciding not to continue the conversation, Peter took his earbud back and smirked at the disappointed look on Ned's face (probably expecting some gossip on Mr Stark).

However, Peter was more than certain that Ned didn’t want to hear about the countless times that Tony had fucked the boy senseless in his lab, blueprints thrown off the cluttered desk, Tony’s beard scratching his jaw, long fingers tangled deep into the older man's hair as this very song blared through the room - drowning out Peter’s screams of ‘yes’, ‘Tony’, ‘oh god’, ‘Mr Stark’, ‘ah-ah-ah’ and the deep grunt of ‘fuck-’ as Tony finally stills, blissed-out face dropping to bury in the crook of Peter’s neck and shoulder. 

No, Peter reckoned he should keep that to himself.

And if nobody, not even Peter, was aware of Tony Stark dancing around his lab to Taylor Swift's ‘Shake It Off’...well, did it really matter?

**Author's Note:**

> Another massive thank you to the wonderful people leaving kudos and comments on these Starker fics!! It's surreal!
> 
> Tony's Old Tee is already now my most liked fic on here despite it only being posted 2 days ago! What's that all about?!
> 
> I also feel as if I'm like terrible at writing these characters realistically? I tried really hard to show the friendship between Peter and Ned but I dunno...I think I'm missing something.
> 
> All feedback is welcomed with warm arms :)


End file.
